A Nightmarish Tail (BEING REMADE)
by CrystalDragon3568
Summary: BEING REMADE
1. The Beginning

**Hi guys! Crystal back with another story! I have two funny thinks to say: 1, I thought of this story while at my mom's work. 2, I got a new phone because I broke the charging thing on my old one so it won't charge xD**

 **Enjoy! Oh, there are lots of OC''s in tia :3**

* * *

Fred ran, holding his sister's hand. He shoved her into a hiding place and then dove in. The growl of frustration that sounded outside made Fred stiffen.

 _I hope Freddy gets back soon._ He thought. _We need him._

"Fred?" Fredia whispered very quietly.

"Yes Fredia?" Fred replied, turning to look at his sister. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Fredia whispered. "But.. Whats going on?"

"Freddy will tell you later." Fred whispered. "For now we need to wait until he gets back."

"Okay." Fredia closed her eyes and curled up, falling asleep almost instantly.

Fred waited until he didn't hear anything to look outside. Goldie was gone; thank goodness. Fred looked around and saw a shape running towards the hiding place, and quickly dove into it.

"Fred, it's me." Fred heard Freddy outside and looked out. Sure enough, his older brother was there. "What happened?"

"Goldie attacked." Fred said. "I made sure Fredia was safe before I went to safety, just like I promised I'd always do."

Freddy sighed. "What does Nightmare want from us? We're just a family of bears, no mother or father here for us. Our life is hard as it is without five evil furries after us.."

"Who's Nightmare?" Fred and Freddy both jumped as they heard Fredia.

"Don't worry about it sis." Freddy said. "I-it's nothing."

"We should continue the search." Fred said. "Let's see if we can find the bunnies."

Freddy nodded. "That message said to go as soon as possible. And we will go, even if we don't know where."

The three bears walked out of the place they had lived for so long.. And went to start a new life; to find friends to help them.

* * *

"You piece of crap!" Bonnie winced as he hit the wall. "Don't EVER cross my path again. You stupid rabbit!"

Tenette walked off, scowling. Bon ran over to his older brother, and the two rabbits watched their mother walk away.

"Come on, bro-bro." Bon said to Bonnie. "We need to get to the room."

The two walked to their bedroom where their sister, BonBon, was waiting. A concerned look was on her face.

"We need to get out of here.." BonBon said. "I don't know how much more we can take." She looked at the bandage on her arm.

"Same." Bon looked at the white wrap on his ear.

"We sent for help. Hopefully someone saw it and is coming for us." Bonnie said, grabbing the first aid kit while wincing.

BonBon hopped down from the table she was sitting on to help her older brother with his cuts. She cast a longing glance at the window.

"Maybe.." She pondered.

"No." Bonnie said, following her gaze. "Its too dangerous." Even though he said that, he also cast a longing glance there.

Soon all three bunnies were looking with hope out the window, hoping for a new life to find them. Bonnie's face turned into a frown, and he quickly pulled his siblings into their closet as the window broke.

"What?" Bon whispered.

"Spring." Was all Bonnie said.

Bon, BonBon, and Bonnie were silent as they heard the golden rabbit stomping around their room. They heard him scowl then jump out the window. They all let out a sigh.

"That was close." Bonnie said.

The three stepped out and looked at the window. It was almost sunset.

"The sunset is beautiful at least.." Bon said.

The three bunnies looked out of the place they had lived for so long.. And hoped to start a new life; to find friends to help them.

* * *

Chica ran to the kitchen of their small house to get a bowl of soup for their sick mother, Tia. She turned the corner and saw her younger sister, Chia, holding a bowl of tomato soup. Her sister handed the bowl to her older sister.

"Hurry. Get this to mom!" Chia said.

Chica (carefully) ran out to give their mother the soup. She set it down next to their mother.

"Mom?" Chica said. "Here's some soup."

Tia thanked her, and the chicken walked out of the bedroom. She got her younger brother and sister, and took them to their room. It was night, so they all went to sleep. Chica fell asleep last.

"I hope mom will be okay." she whispered to herself before falling asleep.

When Chica woke up she heard crying. She ran out of her room and into her mother's room, only to stop. Tia was dead. Their mother was laying on her bed, not breathing. Her eyes were closed, and there was a bit of blood on the bed next to her. Chia and Cho were crying next to their dead mother. Chica fell to her knees.

"No.." she whispered. "Why?"

Tears fell down her face, and she placed her face in her hands. After pulling herself together, she got up, and stood her siblings up. She grabbed their hands and walked to the living room with them. They looked out the window at the sunrise. Chica gasped and quickly pulled her siblings behind the couch.

"Marionette." she whispered.

"Wh-" Chica and Chia put their hands over Cho's beak.

"Shh." they said.

After Chica was sure Marionette was gone, she looked outside. Marionette was gone, but there was three streaks of blood on the window. Chica gasped.

"Let's go." She led her siblings to the back door (making sure they didn't see the blood).

The three chickens walked out of the cold, dark house they had lived in for so long.. And went to start a new life; to find friends to help them.

* * *

Foxy and Foxet ran through the garbage of the dump. They slipped into the hiding spot, where Mangs was, right before Chipper turned the corner.

"Safe." Foxy whispered.

Chipper screamed in rage and walked off. Foxy peeked out.

"He's gone." The fox climbed out of the hiding spot.

"Good." Foxet jumped out, waving her hook in the air.

Mangs climbed out and looked at her siblings. She sighed.

" _Is this really worth it?"_ She signed (she had been mixed with a mangled robot before her siblings had found her in their basement. They managed to save her, but she was a mute, and she had a bit of a mangled up appearance. That's why their parents renamed her Mangs before they died.)

"Is what really with it?" Foxet asked.

" _Living if Nightmare is after us."_

"I'm not sure." Foxet replied.

"Yes." Foxy said. "Because only us, and nine other furries can defeat him. Without us he will win. That's why he's trying to get us; so he can kill us. But we won't let him win."

" _Why no pirate?"_

"Mangs, I can't always be a pirate. I wear an eyepatch and hook, sure, but that's only because I need to."

" _True."_

The three foxes looked at the sun behind the mountains and sighed.

"Let's go." Foxet said suddenly. "Find the other nine. Defeat Nightmare."

The three foxes held hands, and left the only home they had.. And went to start their new life; to find friends to help them.

* * *

 **That's all for this time! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. BEING REMADE

Hey everyone who happened to follow or click on this story. I would just like to say that it is currently being remade.

Why? I don't like how it turned out.

A lot of my old fanfictions were really horrible and so I want to give the ones I like most a brand new start.

Thanks for reading everyone.

~CrystalDragon3568


End file.
